


Pleasing a Togruta

by Cap2theDark



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Genitals, Alien anatomy, Dorks, Exploration, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Jedi, Lesbian aliens, Lesbians, Lesbians in Space, More Like Heavy Make Outs, Now Complete with Smut!, Padawan, Smut, Sweet, Xenobiology, kinda not really smut, pictures included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap2theDark/pseuds/Cap2theDark
Summary: For the past several standard months, Ahsoka and Barriss have been getting closer in the way of lip locking and now, they're thinking about taking it to the next level, but there is one irritating problem that Barriss cannot get her mind off of: She has no idea what a Togruta pussy looks like, let alone how she's ever going to be a satisfactory bedding partner.Ahsoka thinks she knows how to remedy the problem.Picture included inside. And no, I wouldn't bother asking why I decided to make some alien vagina. I just know that I thought about the conception of this in too many details.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's where you can find the pic:  
> http://imgur.com/apcTkRO
> 
> https://imgur.com/xq0aR7F

Barriss Offee was a studious student. Perhaps the most dedicated pupil there ever was on Coruscant. That was not actually correct. If she was talking about dedication in the strictest sense of the word, there was one padawan learner that outclassed her: Ahsoka Tano. Sure, the girl was rash at times, and could not for the life of her sit down and read through entire course books in one setting like Barriss could, but she was an excellent student. She pushed herself to learn when she deemed it a worthy time, and the young togruta was a quick learn on the battlefield. 

 

Even thinking about her had brought a rare blush to the milarian’s cheeks, turning them a dark olive. She bit her lip and buried her face back into her books. She was in her room,sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, having innocently borrowed a few books from the Temple’s library. It was for her additional studies of alien homeworlds. At least, that was what she would say if her master asked her about it or if anyone else did.

 

In truth, Barriss had much different motives. 

 

For the past several standard months, she and Ahsoka had been, for a lack of a better word, flirting. It was harmless enough, nothing that would break Jedi code even if they were true Jedi. It was simply things like this that all Jedi did in hush toned. Afterall, the code required that they not marry, not get attached. And they weren’t. They were two padawans who were attracted to each other as friends, comrades, and when the two of them were alone with studies completed (well, Barriss’ studies were completed), they were two people who made out. They weren’t attached, no more than one colleague to another. They were also colleagues that helped each other out in sexual manners. 

 

It wasn’t against the Jedi Code.

 

She told herself that. They weren’t even having sex. In order to have sex, Barriss would have to know how the hell to please a togruta in the first place. And none of these sodding books were helping. She couldn’t even find a clinical diagram of togruta anatomy. What if she needed that as a healer? 

 

As both a healer and as a young woman who was trying to fuck another sentient race, she wasn’t having any luck and the stress of it was chewing her out alive. Sure, the only thing she and Ahsoka had ever done was snog on a couch and once inside a command ship, but they had been venturing further lately. Their hands wandered, Ahsoka’s more so than her own. She was the braver of the two of them. It was getting to a tipping point, with shirts coming off, chest bindings and bras being escorted to the floor. She was thankful enough that their top halves were similar. 

 

They were afterall, all in a common subset of species of bipedal, forward facing sentients. And luckily for her, both the milarian and togruta species reared their own children through live birth and milked their young. So, in a forward manner of speaking, they both had tits, with nipples, and vaginal canals. And if it hadn’t been her up close and personal viewing of her comrades breasts, she would have never known that togruta’s aerolia were a dark, dusty blue with a white nubs. If she thought about it clinically, they would make great indicators for their young, who had terrible eyesight at birth, to find and latch onto their mother’s milk. However, whenever Barriss thought about the orange mounds, capped with blue and white nipples, she just got a dirty thrill through her body and the urge to grab and suck on them.

 

Barriss set the book on Shili and the Togruta native’s down on her lap. The text was giving her no useful information on what she was really searching for. She had never seen Ahsoka without a skirt and leggings on, and she was clinging onto hope that she could figure that out without her fellow padawan knowing of it.

 

The poor girl was nervous and scared that she would… underperform if (really, she was hoping for  _ when _ ) they were to ever each that level of intimacy. She had never had sex before. She had spent her whole life in the Temple, most of her teenhood under the dutiful eye of Master Unduli, and with her twenty first birthday rounding the corner, she was still woefully a virgin with no experience of having sex with her own species, let alone an alien one.

 

She didn’t know of Ahsoka’s past experienced, and she didn’t dare ask. Firstly, she didn’t want to know if Ahsoka did have past partners, because if she did and Barriss got  _ jealous _ then this whole fun thing they started would be destroyed. She couldn’t afford to get attached. She would not allow herself to be consumed by dark feelings and emotional attachments. The whole reason the two padawan had started this fling was to ‘let loose’, as Ahsoka would say. It was to have fun, to not get obsessed about not kissing and not making out and  _ not having sex _ , so that they wouldn’t be tempted. Well, their small discussion before their first kiss, very promptly followed by their first make out, didn’t ever include sex on the list of temptations, but it was now due to the heavily implied progression of their make outs!

 

Barriss picked up the book on her lap and shoved it onto the floor in her frustration “Why can’t I find a blasted thing?!” She scrunched her nose up at the book, glaring as it sat there, taunting her on the floor.

 

The sound of her door sliding open caught her attention very quickly and a rush of blood flew up to her cheeks having been ‘caught’. An explanation was about to leave her lips, when she noted the figure entering her room without permission was none other than Ahsoka Tano “Maybe I can assist?” The togruta wandered over to her bed, a sly smirk on her face, her dimples highlighting the white markings of her cheek. She hadn’t even noticed the book on the floor until she stubbed her toe on it. She bent over, picking it up. Her white eyebrows drew together in confusion, looking over the title on the leather cover “‘An Intricate Study to Shili, Homeworld to the Togruta’?” Ahsoka looked down at her in confusion.

 

Barriss avoided her blue eyed glaze in favor of snatching the book out of her hands “It really isn’t as intricate as it claims to be.” She groused, setting the book away, hoping to draw the book hater away from it.

 

It worked. Ahsoka’s eyes never left her face, but the question still laid there, and not one to beat around the bushes for answers, she asked “What were you trying to find exactly? I know I wasn’t raised on Shili most of my life, but I could probably teach you a few more things than a book can.”

 

Her comrade hadn’t meant it as an innuendo, obviously, but Barriss’ brain was not cooperating with her. All she could think about in that moment, was how much she really did love sucking on her white tipped breasts. The blush could not escape her face, and she fumbled with a few words “Um, just, wanted to perhaps get a better… understanding on a few subjects I hadn’t previously known is all. Light reading, you know.”

 

The orange skinned girl smirked “Oh I know alright.” She found a seat on her bed, pushing away some more of the book she had borrowed from the library to make room from herself. Some of them (most of them) fell on the floor, but neither padawan cared much at the moment “I know when you’re lying.” Ahsoka took the milarian’s chin between her forefinger and thumb, “Spill it Offee. What are you hiding?”

 

Her blush got the best of her, dominating more room on her cheeks than her tattoos. She tucked in her chin, away from Ahsoka’s grasp and covered her face “I’m not  _ hiding _ anything. I’m just- it’s just- I don’t want to you know because it’s embarrassing.”

 

Barriss could feel the change in her friend. She was a huntress at heart, even when it was simply, playfully seeking answers. So her stance changed, instead of ready to pounce, she became ready to comfort. She slid closer to the older padawan learner and put her nearest arm on her elbow “Barriss, you know you can tell me anything. I promise I won’t judge or laugh or anything. I swear it.”

 

The olive skinned girl peeked between the spaces of her fingers “Swear it on your honor as a Jedi?”

 

She nodded, her lekku bouncing with her head “I swear it.” She repeated.

 

The older girl removed her hands from her face, her cheeks still burning a dark emerald from her blush “Well, you see. Lately we’ve been becoming more intimate in our recent… sessions…”

 

Ahsoka drew in closer, captivating her with her large blue eyes. She had an encouraging smile on her darker toned lips “Go on.”

 

Her brain skipped ahead of her, and blurted out “And I’ve never had sex. Between studies and training, I hadn’t really even thought about it until you.” She confessed. Her comrade’s oh formed an ‘O’ as she continued “So since I’ve never even had sex with someone of my own species, I have no knowledge other than the basic, you know, the insertion of the penis into one’s vaginal canal, as most of our subspecies do. But I don’t even know if that’s true of togrutas! I don’t want to disappoint you and have no idea what I’m doi-”

 

Brain function seized fire for a moment as the togruta leaned forward and kissed her black lips. She melted into it. Ahsoka’s hand found the spot on the back of her head that she loved to be held by and in the same motion, pulled down her head covering. Her short black hair came out and the younger padawan laced her fingers through it. Whatever blabbing she had been doing before was lost on her. The two girls moved their lips against each other, quickly ending how chaste it had started from as teeth mixed in with lips. Ahsoka favored biting the milarian’s bottom lip, though she was careful with her teeth. They were much sharper than they appeared. During these moments of lip biting, Barriss took to suck on her top lips and nipping at it playfully.

 

It was a few minutes later, when their hands had wandered away from the safe zones of their backs and towards swelled hips and breasts that they finally broke apart. Ahsoka had ended up seat on Barriss’ lap and looked much too comfortable to move, even as the skirt of leather rode up her thighs, and left her thin leggings to cover up most of her body. Her comrade’s arms rested on her shoulders and her fingers played with the long padawan braid at the back of her neck. She looked up at her, her darker blue eyes finding ones colored brighter than the Coruscant's sky “You must see what I mean. It just seems so.. natural how we’re progressing.”

 

She nodded “I do. To be honest, I’d never thought you would be interested in that sort of thing. It was hard enough to convince you into our little, what did you call them before? Sessions?” She giggled.

 

“You promised you wouldn’t laugh!” Barriss pinched her side.

 

She kissed her “Giggled. I giggled. Doesn’t count.  _ Anyway _ , if all you wanted was an anatomy lesson, all you had to do was ask. And for the record, I didn’t just expect you to immediately know how to touch me.” With another kiss, the girl slid off her lap and began taking off her leather arm guards, followed up by her tube top. 

 

Barriss stared at the girl as she undressed “Wait, you mean right now?!” She whisper yelled.

 

“Sure, why not? You wouldn’t be doing this sort of ‘studying’ if you weren’t done with your real work and I did most of what Anakin asked of me, so he won’t be expecting much for the next few hours.” She explained as she began unwrapping her chest bindings. It was a more primitive form of a bra, but the young togruta seemed to prefer the feel of it with her tube top.

 

“No, I wasn’t worried about that.” The milarian put a hand on her friend’s, stopping her progress on removing her clothing “It’s just. I know I want to, but.. Oh, how do I explain this? I don’t want our first time to be right this instant. Not anything against you, I only mean to say that-”

 

Once again, she found her lips pleasantly distracted by another pair, however it didn’t last as long “You’re not ready right now and to be honest, neither am I. I mean, I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t coming here to make out with you for a little bit but I don’t want to ether. Just think of this as a lesson. Here are the rules, you don’t touch unless I say you can, but I’ll let you look and you can ask any questions you want and I’ll answer as truthfully as I know how. I’m not exactly an expert in biology, but I can tell you enough so that you won’t be so nervous about it. Sound like a deal?”

 

Barriss nodded, the anxiety rushing out of her. She still had some nervous energy, but it was a good nervous. 

 

Ahsoka dropped her bindings onto the floor and with a wave of her hand, she used the Force to lock the door. She then lied down on the bed, pushing herself deep into it and Barriss moved accordingly to give her space. When her hands reached her belt, she looked up at the older girl “And I’m going to need you to take of your head dress and shirt at least so I don’t feel so uncomfortable about this.”

 

With a smirk of her own, she agreed and by the time she had gotten off her shirt and bra, the togruta was completely naked. At first, her eyes remained on her upper half respectfully but the girl rolled her as at the overly cautious milarian. 

 

She half sat up, her taunt stomach holding her up. Barriss’ eyes were drawn to the muscle and followed the curve down to her navel, where a few standard centimeters below it, she found some interesting white markings. They looked to match the ones on her cheeks, but they looked like the same texture as her lekku. Ahsoka spread her legs and tapped her thigh “Come here, sit between my legs.”

 

Following her instructions, she kneeled down in front of her and finally let her gaze settle between her legs. It was blue. Her pussy was blue to match her areola and her head tails. And when she spread her legs further to hook her calves onto Barriss’ hips, it sent a rush of heat between her legs and allowed her flap to begin opening in arousal. She said nothing about it, instead, intent about learning about her partner’s privates. The first odd thing she noted had been that between the area that faded from orange to blue and the white marking on her lower stomach looked harder and connected to a line in Ahsoka’s hipbones. Barriss’ fingers rested safet at her hips and followed the line, pointing it out to her “What is this? A part of your pelvis?”

 

Ahsoka’s hands covered her own and moved it down to follow the structure “Yes and no. It’s a pubic bone. Similar to humans, if you’ve studied their anatomy.”

 

Barriss nodded. She was a healer after all and had studied many anatomies. She was just thankful that humans had books upon books on their genitals, rather the the scarcity found amongst togruta’s. 

 

“We have a few small, very sensitive organs that it protects.” Ahsoka lead her comrade’s friend higher up, to the markings. They were soft, almost like her lekku but felt, in a way, intimate. Which proved to be true “Togruta can go into heat, like some other mammals and sentients, but our has to be induced here.” Following the small amount of pressure she asserted, Barriss pressed down and she could nearly feel the sexual organ beneath her pulse. Ahsoka moaned outright, before she pushed back on the olive fingers “S-Sensitive! That’s very sensitive and if you keep doing t-that I’m going to end up horny for hours.”

 

“My apologies.” She really was sorry, but she also couldn’t help but enjoy the way Ahsoka’s eyes had flashed up at her, almost dangerously so. She squeezed her own legs together under the skirt. Her flap had completely exposed her and her lubrication process had already begun.

 

The same could be said about Ahsoka. Her blue vaginal lips looked wet. Moving on with the lesson, she used two fingers to expose herself to her friend. She had two openings, one much smaller than the other. She could already tell from the size, the smaller one was the girl’s urethra and the larger her vaginal canal but what caught her eye was the darker blue bulge between her entrance and anus (which was also colored the same blue).

 

She reached down, looking for permission to touch “May I?”

 

The togruta nodded.

 

She pressed very softly into the bulge “What’s this?”

 

The touch, however soft, had Ahsoka blushing “I don’t know the real word for it. On Shili everyone called it the bead or cum shover, if they were being more raunchy. We have a sack that catches the semen. We can ether store it for later use, or the male can simulate it enough to push it into our cervix with the shover. Really, it just feel really good when you touch it.” She moved Barriss’ hand back to her stomach, over the white markings “There’s only really one more thing you have to know. We have these ‘hooks’ inside us. They make our heat glands swell.” She moved her own hand between her thighs and inserted two fingers into herself.

 

With curious eyes, she watched the other girl’s hand twitch a few times. She closed her eyes and groans, struggling to keep it down and beneath her hand, she felt the organ swell. It didn’t get very large at all. In fact, if her hand wasn’t actively feeling it swell, she wouldn’t have noticed the difference. 

 

Ahsoka removed her fingers from inside herself. She wiped the slick off on her hip “And that’s pretty much everything you have to know.”

 

“I do have one more question.”

 

The orange skinned girl hummed.

 

Barriss stroked the white markings “Does this spot have a name?”

 

“We call it the tamar. There isn’t really a very good translation for it, other than it was supposedly named after a palm tree because the best way to simulate it is with your palm.” Ahsoka then sat up, placing her hands on either side of the older girl’s neck “I think that’s enough of a lesson for you.” She kissed her eagerly, if a bit hungry for more. 

 

She followed her lead, kissing her back. Ahsoka surprised her by yanking her back to lie flat on the bed. She squeaks upon impact, but the togruta persistently keeps kissing her, muffling the sound. Barriss is more than content to continue the make out, especially when her talented fingers, a bit rough from holding and training with a saber move to her breasts and pinch her dark nipples. The milarian feels the eager tug of her own nether flesh, begging for something inside her. But even if her body is prepared, she isn’t just yet.

 

So minutes turn into a hour later, during which time, both jedi in training find themselves with swollen lips, wet thighs, and Barriss’ hair is disheveled beyond proper recognition, while Ahsoka’s back headtail has cresent marks from where the milarian’s nails have dug into it. They take a break, during which time, Ahsoka has taken to nuzzling her comrade below her chin. The black haired girl had just come to terms with the fact that her younger peer almost always demands (if they have the time) to cuddle with her after an intense and intimate make out. And she swears she’s not forming attachments. This is just how their odd friendship has come to work. But then she’s keenly aware of something “Ahsoka?”

 

She hummed, nearly purrs against the skin of her neck.

 

“Did you want to learn about milarian anatomy before we continue further?”

 

She hummed again, this time with a questioning tone to herself. The togruta pulled herself up, to look down at her friend “Nope. I think I’m just gonna wing it.”


	2. Winging It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka Tano has spent the past few standard months toeing the line between comradery and something more with a certain Milarian padawan. Much more recently, a small talk, followed up by a ‘show-and-tell’, and a nice makeout has lead Ahsoka to ask her own questions. Unlike Barriss, she could not subject herself to finding answers in a book and she was never known as a patience apprentice…

It had been a solid three weeks since their last encounter. Normally, such periods of absences from each other lives were due to the circumstances of their jobs, often taking them away from Coruscant on missions. This kept Ahsoka happy because if she was on a mission, she could keep herself busy and be able to explore and interact with a new environment. Or if Barriss was the one on a mission, her Master spent time with her, training her, exhausting her for hours on end with no food and hardly any sleep. Those were the days she loved the most, when her mind was full and her body ached and the Togruta could never walk the line of boredom.

Today was not one of those days.

In fact the entirety of those three weeks was not. Fourteen days. 336 hours. 20824 minutes and counting. This happen to be one of those rare occasions when Barriss was absent from the Temple and her Master had left her to her own devices in order to escort Senator Amidala during her stay on Coruscant. Anakin barely had the decency to give her any homework before he took off on his speeder! He had delegated the task of handing out additional research topics to Obi Wan, who was much too busy with his own Council work to guide around a bored, young jedi learner. All in all, Ahsoka was left to stare blankly at the wall in her room and passively mediate. She had been so bored, counting the passing seconds in her head, that she nearly fell asleep.

In her half awake, half asleep mind, it was easy to allow her thoughts to wander. She thought about the last time she had seen her Milarian comrade. It was getting easier and easier to forget that once they both swore their oaths as Jedi, this kind of fooling around would have to stop. They weren’t suppose to form attachments. Those things got people killed. 

However, code and honor were the furthest thing from the young padawan’s mind at the moment. Currently, her boredom, mixed with some horniness, and a healthy dose of curiosity had her remembering very vividly of Barriss. She was just so pretty, from her dark olive lips that started off soft, unsure and lead to insistant and hot once the Milarian’s nerves were settled. She loved how her dark nipples matched her lips. It really shouldn’t have been as alluring to her as it was, but hey, everyone has their preferences, and Ahsoka’s seemed to be her comrade’s tits. Then the alluring question came to her mind’s eye: She looks so great with her top off. What would she look like without a stitch on?

Now, she wasn’t really creative enough to imagine what in the world a Milarian pussy would look like, but Ahsoka was far too attracted to the rest of her to care. After seeing some of the genitalia humans had (Clones just tended to whip it out whenever they had to go), she was by far sure the Milarian’s would be much more appealing. Still, it left her thinking. What would having sex with her be like?

Such thoughts were spurring the togruta to action. Her hand dipped down past the waistband of her skirt to press eagerly into her tamar. Well, if no one was going to give her any work, surely having a few hours of a heat filled masterabatory session would be fun? She pulled her hand out of the waistband, just about to hook her fingers into it and pull it off to give her more room when suddenly, her door slid open. A panting Milarian stood at the doorway, trying to catch her breath.

Ahsoka’s brows drew up “Barriss? You’re back!” The girl swung her legs off to the side of her bed but before she could stand up, the Milarian was on her. They fell into her bed, her dark olive lips pressed hotly onto hers. She was not sure what had gotten into her, but she was enjoying it. She was so insistently kissing her as if every one would be the last. The younger padawan pulled back, placing an arm on the older girl’s forearm to keep her at bay “I’m happy to see you too! And I’m not complaining, but what prompted this?”

She is positive that she has never seen her eyes so blue “On my mission, I realize we risk our lives everyday. And I completely understand the need for that risk, it’s for the greater good. And I want to work towards that good, however,” Ahsoka was soaked into her eyes. When had they ever been that serious and passionate? It was something completely new and exciting about her comrade. It had her gulp when she said “I think I will regret it for the rest of my life if we never do this.” She didn’t explain anymore. She didn’t have to. Their lips returned together, hot as a lightsaber, calmer than any sea or ocean she had ever seen. Before, when they had been testing the waters of her body, it wasn’t the right time for it, but now, with the scent of fresh battle still on Barriss’ skin and the ever looming threat of their lives coming to a tragic, short end has spurred them into action.

Ahsoka was getting pushed back into her small bed. Barriss’ is bigger, if only because she likes to store her books with hers. So on this, with no room to push around belongings, they have a tight fit on the younger girl’s bed. They make it work between hastened breathes and their clothes coming off their bodies. Even after the recent reveal of the togruta’s body, their fierce kissing leads them to paused once it comes time to unclothe their lower halves. Ahsoka is the more daring of the two, in and out of combat. So her hands wander along that tempting line that her comrade’s skirts have created. Their lips have slowed. The break away, Ahsoka falling back into the comfort of her pillow, while the milarian is trying with all her might not to look like she’s have an internal meltdown. The younger padawan reaches up, cupping the olive breasts hanging above her “We don’t have to you know. I’m sure we’ll still have plenty of time.” She thumbed her nipples.

She shook her head, pulling off her headdress so that her short black hair could breathe “No. I want to do this Ahsoka. I’m just nervous. I know I’ve seen your body but you have no idea about mine and what will bring us the best amount of pleasure. I’m still not even sure who would go first considering we can’t mate like proper male and female couples-”

Ahsoka reached up, gripping the back of her hair and kissed her, silenting all the rambling that was pouring out of her mouth “Not to be rude, but I think you need to shut up.” Her hands slid down her body. She kicked off her shoes and began wriggling out of her leggings “And just learn to start winging it.” Following much of her command, the senior padawan keeps her mouth closed and her eyes where Ahsoka intended them to be. She strips out of every stitch of her clothing with some help. Boy is she glad that she gave Barriss a preshow before any of this because she really is a fast learner. Her hand, only with the slight tremble, as if she is holding a lightsaber that isn’t her own, presses over her tamar and it elicits a gasp and a trill from the orange skinned girl. She had been wet before Barriss had entered the room, but now even her thighs are becoming slick. Her comrade pressed into it again, just building up the pressure inside of her, making her cunt squeeze painfully onto nothing. She whined “Barriss! Can you-” She groaned.

“Do you want me to stimulate your hooks as well?”

She grimaced “Come on, at least, hmm,” She had to pause for a brief moment in her complaint as her tamar was pushed against once more “ Ugh, try not to sound like you’re reading off of a diagram.”

Her black lips turned up in her favor “Will I be rewarded if I do?”

The teasing question has Ahsoka look up at her, half in surprise and the other half in what is surely sexual frustration. She takes it well though, purring and bucking her hips up in what she hopes is alluring “More than rewarded. Treasured.” She corrected.

Barriss’ eyes followed her hips and she knows that she has her caught. 

There aren’t any more words for her. Her mouth has a far busier, much more important task to see to. In a brave step, she spread her comrade’s legs apart and settled each of her thighs on either side of her head. Barriss has not forgotten their session. Students like her never forget a lesson. Her mouth lowered, parting her blue lips, wet from excitement and the pseudo heat the togruta experience. Her tongue went further down, pushing the blue bump or 'bead' as she had called it into her. Ahsoka felt the movement keenly. Her hips bucked forward like a match striking in her, lighting a fire in her. And she curled her hands into the Milarian's thick black hair and pull her face farther down to keep her mouth on her bead. can also feel the insistent need to have something inside of her. She pressed one finger against her entrance. She was tight but given how wet she was, Barriss' finger slid in easily. Ahsoka groaned, hands still curled into her hair and she begged "More, pleeease~"

Her plea was granted. She added another finger and began her exploratory search, all the while trying to make it sexy. She thought it would be much harder to find the hooks but like the name implied, it caught her fingertips on an upward stroke. It had her flushing red as the dexterous, calloused fingers of her friend seeped inside and found the eager spots that had her trilling in pleasure at the fullness.

The younger padawan did her best to keep still but inexperience and excitement had her begging for more, hands clutching her face closer. She could nearly feel the Milarian smirk. Surely there would be comments on how she should have expected her to be just as impatient and rough in bed as she was in battle. 

With the placement of her bead, she should have realized that Ahsoka might be more open to lewd acts concerning her other hole but for now she stuck to what she knew and sucked on the bead, pushing it with her tongue and trying to move her fingers inside of her friend. It was rather hard to. Her walls clenched tight around her fingers and keeping her in the same spot. Seemed like torgruta sex only required limited movement, not too different from Barriss' anatomy. 

Ahsoka felt full and hot and every push, shove, curl has her approaching a fast end. The other girl has barely been going down on her for the past five minutes and she was on the verge of cumming. And with no tact, a stuttered word that got meshed into the first hit of her orgasm, she came around her fingers. She shuddered, trying to be careful of her sharp nails digging into Barriss' scalp. She enjoyed the high, coming back down to a rough crescendo, heavy and sweaty in her small bed. She pulled Barriss up her body. She looked like she had some clever words on her lips but the younger girl is quick to silence them.

She wanted to strip her naked and get down on her while her brain and body are still recovering from her first assisted orgasm. She has to be the confident one here. She flipped the olive skinned girl onto her back, reversing their positions after a quick kiss. She pulled off her skirts and leggings in a rush, only to realize that the other girl still had her shoes on. Ahsoka giggled "Did you really just eat me out without taking off your shoes?" Her white brow quirked up.

She glared at her pointedly "I believe I had more urgent matters to attend to."

That had Ahsoka giggling all the more.

Barriss pinched her thigh "Please. I was promise to be rewarded, wasn't I?" That brought her back down enough. Sly grin still on her face. Something in her eyes made her look hungry. Something that should have made her remember that the togruta were a predatory species. Her string tugged at her insides, already exposed. As Ahsoka took off her shoes and leggings and skirts which had been stuck at her ankles, she warned her "All of this is very.. sensitive. And your teeth-"

Ahsoka spread her legs wide open, looking lewdly over her sex, colored the same olive green of her skin with hair surrounding her peeled back flap "Yea, yea, I know. Be careful with my teeth." She smirked, light glinting off those white and /sharp/ teeth. There was a reason most of their kisses were traded between closed mouths "I got it." She reassured as she thumbed the protective flap at the top of her slit. 

Barriss hissed, not in pain but finding it uncomfortable to have it forcibly slid back down when she was so terribly aroused.

"Sorry." She apologized. Instead her thumb moved curiously to the string that dipped into her opening. It was certainly interesting she flicked it with the rough padding of her thumb and from the way Barriss arched off the bed, it let her know to keep doing it. It was simple really if this was all it took to get Barriss off. It was disturbingly similar to a tri harp but organic and pulsing. Creepy when Ahsoka thought about it like that but she could make fun of the milarian musical instrument genitalia later. It was a much better sight watching her older counterpart try to mask her moans with a knuckled fist in her mouth. It did a poor job of that.

The olive skinned girl then roughly grabbed her hand and quite literally shoved two digits inside of her as far as they would go and Barriss held onto her shoulder, half sitting up. In a crazy less than 30 seconds, she was humping her hand, pressing all her weight into her wrist with an iron grip on her arm that dared her to move further from her suddenly dominated position. Nails dug into her shoulder and Barriss wailed into her neck as she came. She could feel that organic cord, somehow like a noose on the inside tighten dramatically over her fingertips. 

The orange skinned girl let her come down from her high, both of them breathing heavily. Ahsoka spoke first "..Was that good for you?"

Barriss chuckled into her shoulder, face still pressed into her neck "Exceedingly. How was it for you?" She spread her legs, almost in embarrassment, her thighs still having held onto her hand.

Ahsoka slipped her hand away wincing. The rough and abrupt ride her arm had been used for had caused a minor sprain. She flexed it. Wasn't like she hadn't wielded a lightsaber with a sprained wrist "Sore but worth it."

"And how would you feel going for another 'round'?"

Wasn't like she wouldn't try wielding Barriss with a sprained wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do realize three weeks does not make for 14 days on Earth. However, if ya look it up, on Coruscant, every week only has five days in it, so 3 week = 15 days. And while technically, I made it 14 days instead of 15, most people would round it up to three weeks so sue me if you don’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a part two to this, and yes, I'm sorry this didn't contain actual smut, but if you like it enough, leave a kudos and a comment, and I'll see about making it happen and provide a picture of a Milarian cunt too.


End file.
